Another Turner
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: When Liz and Will have a child they decide to name Jack it's godfather, and not to tell her about her pirate heritage which does not sit well wit Jack, not at all.
1. The letter

Discliamer: I dont own pirates of the caribbean, if i did i'd be with Orlando Bloom right now!  
  
"Father does the Black Pearl really exist?" Morganna Turner asked her father while strolling down England's streets one afternoon.  
  
The Black Pearl" Will asked with a smile forming on his lips "Why would I know anything about the Black Pearl?"  
  
"I hear you father muttering in your sleep. You say things, thing about the Black Pearl and its captain Jack Sparrow; thing about treasures, curses, and pirates!" Morganna exclaimed.  
  
"Pirates you say? I must be having some wild dreams that I can't seem to remember." Will said leading Morganna back home.  
  
"Hello you two," Elizabeth Turner greeted her family at the door. "Did you have a nice stroll?"  
  
"We were talking about pirates mummy," Morganna explained excitedly.  
  
"Were you," Elizabeth said glancing at Will. "Honey, granddad has arrived for dinner, why don't you go inside and greet him?"  
  
"Pirates?" she said once Morganna left.  
  
"She was just asking of the Black Pearl." Will said quickly.  
  
"The Black Pearl!" Elizabeth screeched. "Will we agreed Morganna is not to know of Barbossa or the Black Pearl."  
  
"Not even Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.  
  
"Especially Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth raged.  
  
"Morganna is going to hear stories from the other kids one day, my love; she's started already to listen and question their truths." Will explained.  
  
"But she does not need to know our involvement in it." Elizabeth cried. "I refuse to let our past dictate her future."  
  
"You have to tell her sometime." Will said angrily. "Jack is her Godfather, for God sake!"  
  
"Jack isn't even aloud in England, he's a pirate, a wanted pirate.."  
  
"..And a good man! A wanted pirate and a good man. I thought we went over this years ago." Will raged  
  
"We did," Elizabeth said softly, "and i love Jack you know i do, i just don't want Morganna to grow up around.."  
  
"Pirates?" Will finished for her. "Elizabeth, I'm a pirate. My father was a pirate, Jack, who was like a second father to me was a pirate; which means, I have pirate blood in me. You knew this when you became my wife, you knew that when we bedded a child, and you know this now."  
  
"And it was your pirate blood and your love that made you rescue me in the first place, so maybe it isn't all bad." Elizabeth said kissing him softly. "I just don't want her to know about her 'colorful' family just yet." She said kissing him once more.  
  
"Alright, but soon." Will said breaking away for a moment.  
  
"While we're alone," Elizabeth started to say off topic. "A parrot delivered a letter for you today, I have it here."  
  
Will read the letter carefully, then widened his eyes in surprise. "Jack's coming for a visit."  
  
READ AND REVEIW!!! 


	2. Jacks returns

Disclaimer:: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.. I'll come up with a more interesting disclaimer next chapter.  
  
"What?!"Elizabeth gasped in disbelief. "He's coming here? Oh my, I can't breathe."  
  
"Where have we heard that before?" said a voice from behind. Will and Elizabeth turned to see a shadowy figure.  
  
"Jack!" Will said smiling.  
  
"That's Captain Jack, Will! Why doesn't anyone call me Captain Jack Sparrow? Elizabeth.." He said when he noticed her silence. " Speechless to see your old friend again, eh? Or maybe your corsets to tight, haven't you learned from last time?"  
  
"What are you doing here Jack?" Elizabeth said without expression.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that? Jack said in a fake anger ."May I remind you how many times I saved your life all those years ago?"  
  
Jack, it's just not a good time. All of England is hunting pirates, now more then ever, and if you are caught this time, they will hang you."  
  
"Oh, but you forgot I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," he said grinning. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing at all," Elizabeth started to say, but Will cut her off.  
  
"We have a child," Will said beaming.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth said angrily.  
  
"What? Jack has the right to know, afterall, he is the Godfather." Will shot back.  
  
"Wait, Im a Godfather?" Jack said in awe. "Well, where is the lad?'  
  
"It's a girl." Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Oh a girl...my deepest sympathies." Jack said wincing; Elizabeth glaired at him.  
  
"Another girl bound to slap you," Will said smiling. "Speaking of girls slapping you, how is AnaMaria?"  
  
"She wants me, I can tell, but I'm a one woman pirate. I'm dating a Lassy named Jaide. Came on a few voyages with me, fearless that girl is."  
  
"You want to know fearless eh? You should see Morganna our daughter." Will said half laughing.  
  
"Alright, I will, take me to your bonnie lass, er, lady, i mean child, uh offspring?" Jack unsurly said.  
  
"Right this way." Will said welcoming leading him to the house.  
  
"Stop! he cannot go in there," Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"Oh c'mon Liz, I should get to see your product of all your 'hard work' in the bedroom." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Actually, it was quite fun." Will said nugging him.  
  
"i bet it was, she's in great shape. Did everything go over smoothly?" Jack said intersted as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Thats it! You look at Morganna through the window!" Elizabeth ordered pointing at Jack. "And you are in big trouble!" She yelled turning towards Will.  
  
"Are you sure she's just a horribly disfigured boy?" Jack said pleadingly.  
  
"I'm very sure," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So why can't I see her? No one would know." Jack said slyly.  
  
"Look Jack, we sort of don't want Morganna to know that she's related to pirates." Elizabeth said looking down.  
  
"We?" Will said harshly, "don't you mean you?"  
  
"Hush Will," Elizabeth added quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. I can't belive you Will, ashamed of your own heritage. The way I see it, the girl has pirate blood in her, making her a pirate." Jack said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"But she doesn't need to know that!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"I want to see my Goddaughter." Jack said seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, we can't, if anyone found, out we'd all be hung." She said softly.  
  
"Better to die with dignity, then to live knowing you hurt those who care for you." Jack said quietly. "I will meet Morganna," and with that, he walked back from wherever he came.  
  
It was then, Elizabeth realized Will was glaring at her.  
  
"What?!" she said close to tears.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." Will said angrily. "The girl I married wasn't afriad to break the rules."  
  
"Will, we have a child now, it's time you put Jack and the Black Pearl behind you and Morganna first." She explained.  
  
Will then silently walked into the house, leaving her standing there all alone.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!.. whoever r/r gets a muffin! 


	3. Elizabeth go's 2 farand some other stuff

Disclaimer- I don't own it, wow I've seen this movie 5 times. go me lol. Sorry I haven't updated I've been on vacation, hope you like the Chap. Also, MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE! YAY! But no Bran, Bran muffins are yucky  
  
"Do you think I went too hard on Jack?" Elizabeth asked the next day  
  
"You think?" Will said sarcastically  
  
"Will don't be like that" Elizabeth said softly  
  
"Can't help it" Will said gruffly "You were completely out of line  
  
"Will stop acting like Jack is the single greatest being in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth exclaimed  
  
"I hold him in high regard" Will said testily  
  
"Will the mans a pirate, definition: a thief, a plunderer, an infiltrator of the law!" Elizabeth knew the moment the words left her mouth they were a mistake.  
  
"So that is what this is about" Will said slowly "You resent me for being a pirate"  
  
"That's not what I said at all!" Elizabeth protested  
  
"You resent that out child is a pirate!"  
  
"No I would never feel that way!" Elizabeth tried again  
  
"Well you didn't seem to feel that was when I saved your life; in fact I seem to remember your words before we shared our first kiss were 'no he's a pirate'" Will said ignoring Elizabeth's protests  
  
"Will I would never be ashamed of you" Elizabeth insisted  
  
"I bet you wouldn't be ashamed of the Commodore, especially after that award he won last week"  
  
"Will-  
  
"What was that award?" Will asked "Refresh my memory"  
  
"It was a special services award for hanging more pirates then anyone else in the Country." Elizabeth said sighing  
  
"Wow that's a spectacular achievement" Will said in fake awe  
  
"Will I'm sorry, the truth is when we were younger the fact that you were a pirate it was. exciting, it was attractive, it was against the rules, dangerous, on the edge. Now it's endangering our daughter."  
  
"Jack would never let anything happen to Morganna" Will insisted  
  
"What if he couldn't help it?! If he's caught in our company then we all die, simple as that" Elizabeth explained  
  
"Then I won't get caught" Elizabeth and Will turned around to see Jack standing there.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Elizabeth questioned  
  
I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can do whatever I want" He said grinning  
  
"Wasn't expecting you back so soon" Will said standing to greet him "But I'm Glad you're here"  
  
"I'm here to see my goddaughter" Jack said with a strange expression on his face and an unrecognizable glint in his eyes  
  
"And your friend Will right? Forget about me?" Will said jokingly  
  
"Alright I give up I'll let you see Morganna, but under a few conditions" Elizabeth stated "You have to promise, no pirate talk in here. You can keep the name Jack but do not mention Sparrow when around her."  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Jack said as he saluted her  
  
"Oh and one more thing, you have to borrow some of Will's cloths, no one can know that you are a pirate."  
  
"Well I'm insulted, but I'll forgive you if you let me keep the hat"  
  
"Mummy! I've finished my lunch Mummy!"  
  
"Hurry!" Elizabeth hissed as she went to tend to Morganna  
  
"Oh this is embarrassing" Jack said as he studied himself in Will's mirror. "You actually wear this stuff?"  
  
"Of coarse I do" Will answered as he tossed Jack a coat  
  
"No I mean everyday" Jack said as he fidgeted "Well I guess I am to see Morganna now"  
  
"Not so fast" Will commanded "The hat"  
  
"I draw the line at the hat" Jack said stubbornly  
  
"Jack" Will said slowly, as if talking to a child "Take off the hat then tidy your hair and put it in an elastic"  
  
"Elizabeth has been a horrible influence on you, turned you all conservative" Jack said in disgust "If she only chose the Commodore then you could've went with me, I would have taught you how to be a real pirate."  
  
"A real pirate?" Will said amused "I could've fallowed in your footsteps and been 'Captain Will Tuner'"  
  
"Don't push it" Jack said as he gingerly placed his hat on will's bed. Jack and Will made their way downstairs where Elizabeth and Morganna were waiting  
  
"Morganna this is the visitor I was telling you about" Elizabeth said formally  
  
"Hello Lass err lady, I'm Jack"  
  
"You've got the same name as Jack Sparrow!" Morganna said excitedly  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" Jack pretended to think the name over  
  
"The captain of the Black Pearl" Morganna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
"Oh you're interested in the Black Pearl are you?" Jack asked ignoring Elizabeth's warning glance  
  
"Most people think it's a myth, but I believe" Morganna confessed blushing  
  
"Jack would you like to stay for dinner?" Elizabeth interrupted before the conversation could carry on  
  
"Why I'd love to"  
  
"Come on Jack I'll show you my room!" Morganna said tugging on his hand. Morganna's room was exactly what Jack expected of a 7 year old girls room. Four white walls with frilly pink curtains, a feather bed in the middle complete with teddy bear and all. Suddenly Jack snuck behind Morganna and blindfolded her. Morganna let out the piercing scream of a terrified little girl. Jack quickly bound and gagged her.  
  
"Morganna?" Elizabeth called up the stairs. Jack Picked up Morganna and started to climb out her window but thought better of it. He carried her to Will/Elizabeth's room and grabbed his hat, then climbed out the window to the Black Pearl waiting not to far ahead.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I'll go check on her, she sounded scared" Will said starting to climb the stairs  
  
"She probably saw a spider" Elizabeth said smiling to herself. After a moment Will almost flew down the stairs  
  
"Morganna's Gone!" 


	4. big news

I just wanted to say that Pirates of the Caribbean is coming out with a sequel. I have confirmation that Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom (so hot!) and that girl who plays the stupid Elizabeth are all going to be in it again. Filming will start once Johnny Depp is done filming "Once upon a time in Mexico" and Orlando comes back from his tour with Brad Pitt..I have connections 


	5. Welcome to the Black Pearl

Disclaimer- I WILL OWN IT SOME DAY! But not today. This is not an evil Jack fick! I would never! Ooh Pixy I hate you! 12 times! Bah! Lol, thanks for the sequel info, I'm looking more forward to it then ever now. Enjoy the chap.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone!?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief  
  
"I mean she's not in her room, the windows open, and Jack's gone as well" Will said in distress  
  
"We should have never trusted jack!" Elizabeth cried as she flew up the stairs to Morganna's room  
  
"Wait let's think about this rationally" Will said as he fallowed Elizabeth into Morganna's room  
  
"That despicable man has our daughter and you want me to think rationally!?" Elizabeth screamed at him  
  
"But what would Jack want with Morganna?" Will asked in as calm a manner as someone who just had their child taken from them could have. Will led Elizabeth over to Morganna's bed to sit down. The moment she sat down they heard a loud crunching noise.  
  
"What's this?" She asked holding a manila envelope. Will grabbed it from her and started to read aloud  
  
Will, By now Liz must be hysterical; you'll be in my prayers mate. I've taken Morganna on a little 'field trip' don't worry she will not be harmed, just educated. She's got a few things to learn about Mummy and Daddy dearest before she is to return. Best wishes, Captain Jack Sparrow PS Lovely home you've got there, didn't know being a blacksmith paid so much. Guess being married to the Governors daughter has its advantages though.  
  
"Will remove your cloths" Elizabeth said briskly once Will had finished his read aloud  
  
"Elizabeth this is hardly the time" Will said blushing  
  
"Will I need your cloths because I can't go after our daughter in a dress" She said rolling her eyes  
  
"Well why don't you just get some spare cloths out of our draws instead of taking the shirt off my back.literally"  
  
"Oh" Elizabeth said sheepishly "Sorry I'm a little distracted"  
  
"Understandable I mean it's natural for woman to get distracted. Now men, we pay attention to every detail never let anything go unheard or unseen...... wait your going to do what?!"  
  
"I'm going after our daughter" Elizabeth said slightly bemused  
  
"No I'm going after her, I'm not going to let you risk your life" Will said protectively  
  
"Look we're wasting time" Elizabeth said as she went to her room and started pulling cloths "We'll both go"  
  
"Fine" Will said waving his hand  
  
"Start packing lightly, I'm going to contact my father and the commodore. We'll be needing a ship and solider" Elizabeth said hurriedly  
  
"No" Will said simply  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth cried in disbelief  
  
"No Commodore" Will said as he got out a suitcase  
  
"Will now is not the time to get jealous" Elizabeth chastised  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Will insisted "It's just that the Commodore will bring soldiers"  
  
"That's the point!" Elizabeth exclaimed  
  
"The soldiers will hang Jack if they find him! And capture his crew!"  
  
"Good riddance to him then!" Elizabeth declared  
  
"Elizabeth! That man saved your life! And brought us together...sort of" Will finished uncertainly  
  
"I can't believe your still defending him!" Elizabeth yelled in disbelief "He kidnapped our only daughter!"  
  
"You know Jack's a good guy, he's just doing what he thinks is right" Will tried to explain as he packed  
  
"Which explains why he would never make it as a parent" Elizabeth said in an annoyed voice  
  
"Elizabeth calm down" Will said stroking her cheek "Jack won't let anything happen to her"  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking  
  
"I've never been more scared in my life" Will whispered "But I've got to believe that Jack wouldn't intentionally hurt her"  
  
"Fine no soldiers, I'm going to call me father. We'll be needing a ship"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?!" Morganna demanded the moment the blindfold was taken off.  
  
"On a ship lassie" a random crew member commented  
  
"Hey!" A loudmouth African-American woman yelled at the man who had spoken "Get back to work!" The man rolled his eyes and pointed at the woman. Morganna gave a half-hearted smile and decided she liked the man.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked softly  
  
"The names Gibbs Miss Turner" He said returning to his work  
  
"How do you know who I am?" She said peering at Gibbs, trying not to let him see how afraid she was.  
  
"I was on the boat with your mom and Granddad when they were sailing over to Port Royal, your mom wasn't much older then you are now" Gibbs said smiling  
  
"You sailed with her!?" Morganna said eagerly  
  
"Yep, that was when she met your dad. Floating in the water he was, might now have made it if it wasn't for your mom."  
  
"She saved him?" Morganna asked excitedly  
  
"She sure did, found him and got help. We wouldn't have seen him if it wasn't for her"  
  
"She never told me that" Morganna said in wonderment  
  
"That's what you're here for Morganna, to learn what your parents never planned on telling you" Morganna and Gibbs looked up to see Jack (still wearing Will's clothing) standing over them.  
  
"You're bloody sneaky you know that?" Gibbs said smiling  
  
"Jack!" Morganna said remembering he was the one who bound and gagged her.  
  
"That's captain Jack to you, captain Jack Sparrow and this is my ship. The Black Pearl." 


	6. Take what you can, give nothing back

Disclaimer- I don't own it  
  
"Parle!" Morganna said quickly without thinking  
  
"Someone really needs to rethink this whole 'Parle' thing" Jack said rolling his eyes "Don't concern yourself with Parle little missy, it only concerns pirates who are in danger, and you aren't in danger"  
  
"And I'm not in danger either" Morganna finished. Jack said nothing for a moment then spoke loudly  
  
"Would somebody get me some decent cloths?! These ones I barrowed from Will are horrible!" He commanded  
  
"How do you know my father?" Morganna questioned She was scared but that feeling was overpowered by the feeling of excitement of being on the Black Pearl in the presence of the infamous Jack Sparrow.  
  
"All will be reveled in time" Jack said attempting to sound mysterious...and failing.  
  
"How much time?" Morganna asked suspiciously  
  
"Well aren't you just full of questions aren't you? Well I'm not really sure. By now your Mum and Dad are probably searching all of the seven seas for you."  
  
"My Mum's not out there, she is to cautious"  
  
"Well that doesn't seem like the Liz I know" Jack said reminiscing  
  
"How would you know" Morganna said with a bit of an attitude  
  
"Because a few years ago your mother had the adventure of a lifetime and she wasn't scared or cautious at all" Jack said lying just a little bit.  
  
"What kind of adventure?" Morganna asked eagerly  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention?! That's what your here to learn!" Jack said yet again. "Your father was an adult before he learned what he really was; you deserve to hear it now."  
  
"Learn what? Hear what?" Morganna pressured  
  
"Not yet, get yourself situated first....your in no danger here" And with that he walked off to change.  
  
"Fallow me" A pretty young girl a little younger then jack said in a musical voice. Under her bright red bandanna folds of wavy blonde hair flowed to her shoulders (A/N Sorry I had to say this. JAIDE IS NOT A SELFINSERTION! My friend made her up) She wore a white long sleeved shirt which she bloused out, leaving the littlest bit tucked into her navy blue pants. Over the shirt she wore a brown leather vest with multicolored beads dangling off of it. She wore almost no make up except for heavy black eyeliner.  
  
"My name is Jaide" She said answering Morganna's unasked question.  
  
"You're a pirate" Morganna noted surveying Jaide's clothes  
  
"Well we are on a pirate ship" Jaide said sarcastically but not in a mean way  
  
"So you are all pirates?" Morganna inquired  
  
"Well actually me, jack, and Anna Maria are the only real pirates; the rest is just the crew."  
  
"Anna Maria?"  
  
"Jack's first mate, African American voice that travels for miles." Jaide said cringing as Anna Maria yelled at yet another crew member.  
  
"Oh yes, I've seen her" Morganna said cringing as well.  
  
"Jaide!" Anna Maria yelled as she burst into the privet room she and Morganna were talking in. "Your job is to get Morganna situated, not talk about me!" and with that she slammed the door.  
  
"Did I mention she has wonderful eyes as well?" Jaide added, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what room is this?" Morganna asked peering around the room. There was a cot with a single pillow and a heavy quilt. A Mahogany desk sat in the center of the room with a matching redwood chair. Maps and charts were plastered all over the four white walls.  
  
"Was the captains quarters but Jack's sleeping with the crew so you can have your own room"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Morganna asked but Jaide never answered. She pulled out one of Jacks shirts and handed it to her "I'm sorry to say we weren't ready for attempted kidnapping, you'll have to wear this to bed tonight." Jaide said apologetically.  
  
"That's alright" Morganna said changing as Jaide respectively turned away. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" She started to sing softly  
  
"Don't let Mr. Gibbs be hearing you sing that" Jaide said folding Morganna's dress "Never lets us sing that, fears other pirates, doesn't seem to realize that we're the last real pirate ship in the Caribbean" Jaide smiled briefly to herself "Well you best be getting to sleep Miss Turner"  
  
"But it's so early!" Morganna protested  
  
"You'll be needing all the sleep you can get Miss Turner, you're not used to nights on a pirate ship, might be a little rough." With that Jaide smiled and left. Lying there in the darkness Morganna felt the first stab of fear. She kneeled on her bed and looked out a nearby window while singing softly,  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Father I need this ship!" Elizabeth cried  
  
"But why Elizabeth?!" The Governor asked confused. Elizabeth bit her lip as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse for desperately needing a ship. She had promised Will that she would not tell anyone that Jack had their daughter.  
  
"Well....Will and I wanted to go on a romantic vacation and.what's more romantic then manning your own ship?" Elizabeth lied lamely  
  
"I cannot just give you one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean as a cruise ship!" Mr. Swan said angrily  
  
"Daddy" Elizabeth said, desperation ringing in her hallow ears.  
  
"What is it?" He said searching her face "What happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you, all you need to know is Morganna's life is in danger and this ship can help save her life" The Governor was quiet for a moment then swiftly nodded. Will, who was respectively standing a few feet away but still listening to the whole conversation, glared at Elizabeth when she came over.  
  
"Morganna's life is not in danger!" He said at once "Yes she was kidnapped and yes I'm worried and scared but Jack won't hurt her!"  
  
"Will he risked both our lives I don't think he'll treat Morganna any differently!" Elizabeth said trying to make him understand "She's expandable to him!"  
  
"Well he wouldn't have her if you just would have just told her about Jack in the first place!" Will shot back  
  
"Oh so now I'm to blame because I wanted to protect our daughter!" Elizabeth exclaimed  
  
"I know you were just trying to protect her" Will said relenting a bit "But by not telling Morganna about our past you might have condemned her yourself" Elizabeth bowed her head for a moment letting a few rouge tears slide down her face.  
  
"I'm a horrible mother" She whispered letting her tears fall freely now.  
  
"Oh no your not" Will said gently "Don't worry we'll get her back"  
  
"I have your ship" Commodore Norrington said coming up to them "It's called the Bangler, finest ship since the interceptor. Oh and if there's anything else I can help you with" The commodore said lowing his voice to indicate he has been filled in to why they needed this ship "Don't hesitate to ask"  
  
"We won't, thank you Commodore" Elizabeth said formally as Will nodded stiffly  
  
"Imagine what he would do if he found out Jack had Morganna" Will said laughing a bit as Norrington walked out of earshot  
  
"He's just looking for a good excuse to hang Jack" Elizabeth said joining in with the laughter.  
  
"Do you remember when Jack Commandeered the Doubtless? Norrington was furious"  
  
"Actually no, I wasn't there remember?" Elizabeth smiled "But you should have been there when I accepted the Commodores proposal. Jack made this huge commotion 'Drinks all around!' The Commodore looked as if he had swallowed something sour" Will and Elizabeth laughed as they reminisced but soon fell silent. "Will?"  
  
"Yes Love?"  
  
"Jack's a good man isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"He's just doing what he thinks is right isn't he?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And maybe I shouldn't worry so much?" Elizabeth asked meekly  
  
"Are you joshing me?! You have every right to worry! This is Jack we're talking about! He might not intend to hurt Morganna but let's face it, the man's careless. Which is why we're sailing after her." Will said jumping aboard the Bangler.  
  
"I guess you must be a bit excited, reliving your old pirate days" Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Take what you can" Will said helping her aboard  
  
"And give nothing back" She said gazing out at the sea "Not let's get our daughter"  
  
Ok that's it what do you think? Ok someone alerted me that I'm not using proper language. I'll try harder on that but give me a little lee-way here people. Morganna may be a proper English girl but she is only 7! And on the black pearl at that! I think if she gets a little excited it'll be ok, what do you think? 


End file.
